In the prior art, there have been developed and used various types of armored vehicles having rotatable turrets with guns mounted thereon. Problems have developed though in that the ammunition has not been stored in such a manner that it could freely feed to the main gun without getting bunched and jammed. Further, after the guns had been fired and the brass ejected, no suitable means had been developed for moving the spent links in a free flowing manner away from the gun to a discharge means. This is particularly important since when the ejected links jam the gun quits firing.
A serious previously-unsolved problem was caused by the link eject means. The links have guide tabs, as more fully described later, which travel in channels in the arcuate shaped link eject chutes. The sharp edges of the guide tabs would cut into the channels as the links traveled around the curved portions thereby jamming the links in the eject chutes and shutting the gun down.